We are in this together
by vivanIII
Summary: Cam and Maya broke up. Cam moved back to his hometown. When she gets into some trouble she discoveres she has more friends than she tought. Rating can change. I just don't want to get trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I've decided to write a new Degrassi story. I don't own Degrassi. Revieuws are welcome and if you have anything you want me to write about let me now. I'm not sure if this is gone be a short storry or not.**

**Important:**

**Cam and Adam are alive.**

**Cam moved back to his family because he missed them and broke up with Maya.**

Maya P.O.V

I was walking to school. Alone. That's something that happened a lot recently. When I was still dating Cam he would sometimes walk me to school. Normally Katie would drive me but she stayed the night with Marisol yesterday. The worst part was when I was alone I had time to think and that was the last thing I wanted to do. Most of the time I think about Cam. Why he never told he missed his family till the day he just said we were done and he was gone move back to his hometown. I couldn't really blame him. I understand that he missed his family, I just don't get why he never talked to me about it. Other times I think about my music. Was it really what I wanted to do with my life. Did I really want to be a musician? I love music don't get me wrong but loving something and spending the rest of your life doing that something are two very different thing. And in those moments I really understand Cam. He loves hockey, but he doesn't want to be a professional hockey player. But the time I thought about all of this I was already at school and heading to my locker. There was almost nobody here yet. I got my books for my first class and went outside. I walked to one of the benches that stood under the trees. I pulled out my sketch book and started drawing. When I finished I looked at my work and saw I drew a house. At least that's what I think it is.

"If it isn't little Matlin", I looked up and saw some boys standing beside the stairs. I didn't know them only that they always got themselves in trouble. They were no good. When I looked around I saw that there were almost no people around. Some guy was sitting under a tree with an IPod in his ears and was reading a book. On one of the other benches two people were kissing, or maybe making out is the right word. A bit farther stood a group of puck bunnies who where busy gossiping.

"What do you want", I tried to make it sound like I wasn't afraid at all but I noticed that my voice was quivering .

"You now there is this lovely spot in the ravine that I'm sure you would like. I mean there is now boyfriend that would be angry, is there?"

When he said that I was like someone kicked me. He was right dough, what did I had to lose? I was about to say I would come, it isn't like anyone would care if something happened to me when a voice answered in my place.

"She isn't going with you, so leave", I knew the voice. The thing that surprised me was who it was coming from.

"I was asking the pretty lady, not you", the guy said. Now I didn't now much about him but I knew that this could end in a fight if my savoir was in a bad mood. Now savoir was maybe said a lot.

"Don't make me say it again", now the boys look ready to run. I get why the voice that he said it in made me afraid. And I barely knew him. I think those boys decided that they had had enough risk for now and left.

"Maya, you okay?" Dallas asked looking me straight into the eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you", what else was I supposed to say? I new Dallas a bit from the games I went to when I was still dating Cam but other than that I only knew him from the rumors that were always fling around school. Really Degrassi was sometimes worse than some tabloids. She started walking to school when she noticed she was being followed. When she turned around she was faced with Dallas and Owen.

"Do you guys need anything?", since when did two Ice Hounds follow her?

"What did they want?", Owen asked looking at her with astern expression. Why would he care? She had been over at his house a lot of times and sure he was always friendly but never really asked question.

"Nothing, they were just asking some questions", when she looked around she noticed that were a lot more people now. Some of them were looking at tem with curious expressions.

"You are a terrible liar", Dallas said .

"Why do you two even care what they said or did?"

"Because those two always mean trouble, believe me I just to be one of them", Owen started to look pissed. Just when she was about to say something the bell went.

"I'm sorry I have to go", she said and almost ran in the direction of the history local.

**So what did you guys think? Let me know. I now it's a bit short but my exams are stating next week so I don't have much time. I promise to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Why does this keeps on happening?

**Hey guys here is the new chapter. Hope you all like it and if you know any good Degrassi stories feel free to send them to me. Also I don't own Degrassi.**

**Dallas P.O.V**

I was just about to go inside when something caught my attention. Out the corner of my eye I saw a couple of guys from the ravine. I didn't like them here. They were dangerous. The thing however that really caught my attention was that they were talking to Maya. I met her a couple a times when she was with Cam. She looked afraid. To be honest I would be worried more if she wasn't. I could just walk in and pretend I didn't see anything and prove everyone I was actually the kind of guy they think I am. Truth is, I'm not. I may be a jackass sometimes but I did care about people. And when I looked at Maya she looked so young and innocent you just want to protected her. I start walking over.

"…there is no boyfriend that would be angry, is there?" I only heard the end of what he was saying but considering the fact that these guys pretty much lived in the ravine I could guess what he wanted. And the fact that he wanted it from her only made me angrier. This was Maya Matlin we were talking about.

"She isn't going with you, so leave", I couldn't beat them up. At least not alone so I was hoping I wouldn't have to go that far.

"I was asking the pretty lady, not you", now he was playing with fire. I didn't like it when people like them talked back to me. Or when they were threatening young girls.

"Don't make me say it again."

This time it seemed that my words had more effect 'cause they seemed to be thinking about it. After about a second they looked ready to run to their mommies. When I looked at Maya she looked a bit pale.

"Maya, you okay?" they boys were gone but she still looked petrified.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you", after that she walked away. I started to follow her. When I entered the school Owen came up to me.

"Is there a reason you are almost running?" he sounded curious. If there was anyone who knew what those boys wanted it was Owen. From what people told me he was one of them a couple years ago.

"Some guys from the ravine were bothering Maya", I said still following her.

"Maya Matlin?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Do you know a other Maya?" I asked him. When he was about to reply Maya turned around.

"Do you guys need anything?" she asked. She looked at us with a curious expression.

"What did they want?" she looked at Owen like she was about to hit him. Most people got afraid when he used that voice. Apparently she wasn't one of them.

"Nothing, they were just asking some questions", she really was a terrible liar. She started looking around.

"You are a terrible liar", I said to get her attention back. I looked around quickly and noticed that there were a lot of people starring.

"Why do you two even care what they said or did?" she sounded pissed.

"Because those two always mean trouble, believe me I just to be one of them", now Owen started to look pissed to. Just then the bell rang.

"I'm sorry I have to go", she said and almost ran away.

"What do you think they wanted?" Owen asked.

"I don't know but we will find out", I thought about talking with Adam. He was in Whisper Hug with her.

"You should ask Tris to keep an eye on her", I said to Owen as we started to walk to or class. Our first class was math. Isn't that the dream subject to star you Monday morning with. After an hour of math the bell rang and we started making or way to English class. Right before we got there we heard someone cursing.

"Leave me alone!" that was most definitely Maya. When we went around the corner . We saw she was pinned against a wall by the boys from this morning.

"You really don't know when to stop do you", I was seriously getting angry. What did these two want. Or actually I knew what they wanted and it made me angrier than I had been in my entire life. I wanted to punch them in the face as hard as I could. Since when did I care what happened to Maya?

The thing that pissed me off even more was the look on Mayas face. She looked afraid and like she wanted to cry but there was something holding her back. She was strong, she simply seemed to refuse to cry in front of them. That's my girl. WHAT?

"Get in line, we want her first", that was all it took. The next moment Owen had one of them pinned against a wall and I had the other one thrown against a wall.

"You stay the hell away from her, understand?" Owen said. He made it clear that if they didn't understand he would be more than willing make it clear. The got up and went away. We looked at each other when we heard a sniffing coming and when we turned we saw Maya sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. I knelt down beside her and gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"Maya, they are gone. It's gone be okay", she didn't seem to calm down.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked Owen. I didn't had that much experience with crying girls.

"You take her with you somewhere she can calm down. I'll go back to class and explain everything to Tristan later", he looked at Maya like he wanted to do something.

"No, don't tell anything to Tris. He would probably tell it to Zoe and then the whole school would know", I was a bit shocked when she spoke. She started calm but at the end she was back in hysterics.

"Come on, we are leaving", I said gently picking her up and carrying her. Owen handed me the keys to his car. I carried her to the car and put her in the passenger's seat. Then I climbed in the driver's seat. I didn't know where to take her when suddenly hit me.

**So where do you think Dallas is taking her? Reviews are welcome. Love you all.**


	3. I've got you

**Hey it's me again with the next chapter. I'm searching for a beta so if you're interested let me know. I don't own Degrassi.**

**Maya P.O.V**

My day had been terrible so far. First this morning with those boys, than during history the teacher thought it was aday to have a 'see how many of these answers Maya knows' day and Tris was so buzzy talking with Zoe that he didn't even knew I was there. When the bell rang I started making my why to chemistry when I got pulled into an empty corner. When I looked at who pulled me in here I saw it were the same boys as this morning. They were talking but I wasn't really listening I was looking for a way to get away from them. I didn't find one.

"Leave me alone!" really Maya, that the best you should come up with. They didn't look impressed at all.

"You really don't know when to stop, do you", I had heard that voice sounding just as angry a couple hours ago.

"Get in line, we want her first", I wanted to cry so badly. Both from happiness and fear. I was more than happy that Dallas and Owen wear here, but I was afraid they were gone fight and that hose boys would just keep on coming after me. The next moment the boys were away from me.

" You stay the hell away from her, understand?" this was the first time I was afraid of Owen. All the tears I had been holding in came out. I fell to the ground and started crying in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Maya, they are gone. It's gone be okay", that didn't calm me down. Something inside me said that they were only gone for now and that they would come back. I heard the boys talking but wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying till I heard Owen say something about Tristan.

"No, don't tell anything to Tris. He would probably tell Zoe and then the whole school would know", the thought alone made me cry harder. It was already bad enough that Cam left. People started gossiping. They said I had cheated on him with Zig. That I was pregnant and had a miscarriage. They were telling the strangest things. It happened a lot that I was just walking down the hall and someone would say it was my fold the hockey team lost his star player.

"Come on, we are leaving", Dallas said picking me up. He walked to Owens car and put me in the passenger's seat. We started driving, I didn't know to where and I didn't really care either.

"Are you feeling alright? You look afraid and pale", Dallas sounded worried not something I would expect from the captain of the hockey team.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." I didn't say anything for the rest of the road. When we came to a stop I noticed we were at the male. Dallas got out and opened my door.

"Come on", when I got out of the car he took my arm and let me inside. It was calm inside, just like you would expect it to be on a Monday morning. We got to the second floor and went to a small ice cream parlor.

**Dallas P.O.V**

I remembered an ice cream parlor in the mall that I once took Rock to. After I asked if she was okay we drove in silence. I couldn't stop thinking about what could've happened if we hadn't been there to hear her. I would personally make sure those guys never got to her again. I just didn't get why I it mattered to me so much all of a sudden. I never really paid attention to what she did. I knew she had an older sister, Katie, and I knew she was in Whisper Hugh and played the cello but other than that I had no idea. When we got to the mall and found I found a table at the ice cream parlor. She looked around with a curious look and I got why. This wasn't the place you expected me to know. It looked like a café from the fifties with baby blue walls, red tables and couches that were white with red.

"What do you want?", we could just as well eat while we were hear. She looked at the menu with a thoughtful look on her face. When the waitress came she ordered an strawberry sundae. I ordered a chocolate milkshake. Maya seemed to have calmed down a little bit. She still was pale but her breathing had calmed down.

"Maya, what did those boys want?" okay so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to ask but I had to know.

"They wanted sex, what else?" it was what I was thinking but to hear her say it was different. It made it real. Just at that moment the waitress brought our ice. We eat in silence. After I paid we started walking throw the mall. Maya stayed a few paces behind me like she didn't want to be seen with me. Or like she afraid of me. It sort of hurt. It hurt that maybe she didn't wanted to be seen with me but it hurt even more that maybe she didn't want to be seen with me. Okay I know I had a bad reputation but still. She stopped in front of a vitrine. When I went to stand beside her I saw it was a jeweler.

"Before every concert Cam would by me a pendant for my bracelet", she had tears in her eyes. It wasn't nice to see her like this but I was happy that she opened up to me.

**I know the chapter is short and not that good but I was studying all day. I don't know if I'll be able to update before Friday 'cause I have exams. Let me know what you think of it and if there is anything you want me to write about. Love you all.**


	4. Chances

**Hey hope you still like the story. I know it has been long since I updated but I was buzzy with school. Let me know what you think of it.**

**Maya P.O.V**

It had been a week since that day. And a lot of things had changed. I spend a lot of time at Owens place. I got closer with Owen and Dallas but seemed to be drifting apart from Tristan. I used to sit with him during lunch but now I sit with the hockey team. It was pretty strange in the begging but it was fun. Besides them Adam and Drew also sat at our table. Adam normally sat with Clare and Ellie but something happened with Ellie and they didn't talk anymore. He was still best friends with Clare though. I was getting ready for school when mom called from downstairs.

"Honey, your ride is hear", ever since the accident with those boys I was picked up by someone from the team. Most of the time it was Owen or Dallas but sometimes it was someone else. They weren't willing to take any chances. Most of them didn't even know what had happened. But they all listened to Dallas. I looked myself over in the mirror and decided that I looked good. I was wearing jeans, a black tank top with a cream coloured blouse over it and a ocher coloured vest. I grabbed my bag and my brown leather jacket and went downstairs.

"Don't forget your lunch", I turned around and ran into the kitchen.

"Thank you mum", I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran outside. I was happy to see that it was Dallas who was picking me up. It was always nice to drive to school with him, Drew and Adam. They are always messing around. I climbed into the backseat next to Adam.

"Hey, what took you so long?", Drew asked curious as always. He had started driving.

"Good morning to you to and I forgot my lunch", he was a great friend but he was always curious. Yesterday he had spent an hour asking my about my music. We pulled up at school and before I could open my door Dallas stood beside it ready to help me out. He took my bag and wrapped his arm around my waist. That was a habit that he, Owen, Drew and Adam all seemed to have devolved in the last week. The only difference between him and the others was that he wrapped his arm around my waist and the others wrapped there arm around my shoulders. I was nice to know that there were people who cared about me. It wasn't nice however to always have half the school staring at me when own of them did this. Especially Dallas, all the girls would look at me like they wanted to ripe my head off. We walked into school and Adam and Drew went to there lockers while Dallas came with me to mine.

"Do you want to come to our place after school?" he asked while I took my books from my locker.

"Sure, but you sure it okay with Audra?" I wouldn't mind going with Dallas after school as long as Audra didn't mind.

"She's fine with it really", he said from beside me. I closed my locker and looked at him. He stood almost right beside me and was leaning against a locker. I got a tingly feeling in my stomach.

"Okay, but I have to go now or I will be late for class", I started to walk and just like I expected he start walking beside me again. When we got to my classroom he kissed me on my forehead and walked away.

**It's short I know but I will update soon. I promise. And I think I'm gone try write a Game of Thrones story. Love you all and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, this story I'm not gone be updating this story for a week or two. I just have so many other ideas for other stories and I don't really know where I want to go with this story.**

**Love you all.**


End file.
